neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies
Idea Factory Idea Factory International |platform = PlayStation Vita PlayStation TV Microsoft Windows |release = PlayStation Vita October 15, 2015 May 10, 2016 May 13, 2016 Steam October 3, 2016 |genre = Action |mode = Single Player Multiplayer |rating = CERO: D ESRB: Teen PEGI/USK/ACB: 16/12/M |media = Retail (PS Vita Card) PSN Download Steam |external link = Official Japanese Website Official English Website}} MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies (激次元タッグ ブラン＋ネプテューヌVSゾンビ軍団, Geki Jigen Tag Blanc + Neptune VS Zombie Gundan, lit. Violent Dimension Tag Blanc + Neptune VS Zombie Corps) is a spin-off action game starring Blanc as the leading character. The game is largely based on the series of Light Novels, where the CPUs are high school students and not Goddesses, called Chou Jigen Game Neptune: High School, although in this game they still are Goddesses. This is the first video game in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series to feature multiplayer. Story Setting The game's setting is very different to the previous games. In this game, set in another alternate universe, the girls are CPUs going to high school in order to learn more about humans. While at this point in time, the school is being threatened with closing as birth rates have declined. They try making a zombie movie when they accidentally summon zombies to their world. Plot Gameplay Gameplay is identical to Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed, where it allows the goddesses to move freely around the world and attack enemies. When buttons are pressed with the correct timing you can easily connect combos, launch enemies into the air and perform air combos. Players can also utilize up to two different characters during battle and switch out characters at will. Characters In this game, the characters are very different. They are high students with majorly different designs and backstories. The CPUs and CPU Candidates go to school to learn more about humans. Plutia, Peashy and Uzume do not come from different dimensions. Seniors ;Blanc :Voiced by: Kana Asumi (Japanese), Wendee Lee (English) :A Senior and the protagonist of this game. She's fairly reserved and docile. However, she is known to get angry from time to time. After receiving Neptune's invitation to make a movie, she became a member of Gamacademi's Film Club. She is in charge of direction and writing the screenplay as member #0. :She is starring as the Heroine. ;Neptune :Voiced by: Rie Tanaka (Japanese), Melissa Fahn (English) :A Senior and the President of the Film Club and member #1. Along with her bright and positive personality, she'll do her best to save the school from closing. :She is starring as the Hero. ;Noire :Voiced by: Asami Imai (Japanese), Erin Fitzgerald (English) :A Senior and the Student Council Vice President. Although she excels in both literary and martial arts, she's still a tsundere– the closer she gets to someone, the harder it is for her to be honest with her feelings. The student body has known her to be rather strict, but she is the President's right hand. She co-manages the student council, too, so her sternness is understandable. :She is starring as a Teacher, a Parasol Agent and various Zombies. ;Vert :Voiced by: Rina Satou (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English) :A Senior and the Student Council President. She is kind at heart and possesses a soft demeanor. The way she values each student's individuality and spirit has gained her massive respect from the student body. :She is starring as a Senior, a Parasol Agent and one of the Twin Girls. ;Uzume Tennouboshi :Voiced by: Mariko Honda (Japanese), Erica Lindbeck (English) :A Senior transfer student. Her gruff attitude hides the warmth inside her loyal heart. :She is starring as an International Police Officer. ;Plutia :Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English) :A Senior. A ditzy girl who loves to sleep. The only extracurricular activity she enjoys is scouting for new, warm places to take a nap. :Iris Heart is starring as the Leader of the zombies. ;Tamsoft :Voiced by: Ami Koshimizu (Japanese), Amanda C. Miller (English) :A Senior. A well endowed girl who loves fun things... like carnivals. She joined the Film Club because it seemed amusing. :She is starring as the Class President, a Zombie, a Senior and Helper No.1. Juniors ;Nepgear :Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English) :A Junior. She's Neptune's sister and a member of the Film Club. As one of the more detail-oriented members of the club, she uses her talents in all aspects of filmmaking: acting, cinematography, editing, and even building props! :She is starring as Number 2, various Zombies, a Senior and the Transmission Engineer. ;Uni :Voiced by: Eri Kitamura (Japanese), Sarah Williams (English) :A Junior. Noire's sister and a member of the Airsoft club. She is currently helping the film club make their movie per Nepgear's request. :She is starring as a Zombie. ;Dengekiko :Voiced by: Ryo Hirohashi (Japanese), Colleen O' Shaughnessey (English) :A Junior. As President of the Dengeki newspaper club, she takes pride in making the number one printed newspaper! She is Famitsu's rival. :She is starring as a Dog (zombie) and a Senior. ;Famitsu :Voiced by: Yumi Hara (Japanese), Janice Kawaye (English) :A Junior. As President of the Famitsu newspaper club, she's proud of her paper being the best in the school! She's Dengekiko's rival. :She is starring as a Dog (zombie) and a Senior. Freshmen ;Rom :Voiced by: Yui Ogura (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English) :Freshman. Ram's twin sister. Rom is the older of the two. She's terribly shy and is self-conscious around others. After receiving Neptune's invitation, she joined the Film Club along with Ram. :She is starring as a Senior, a Zombie and a Girl (zombie). ;Ram :Voiced by: Kaori Ishihara (Japanese), Shelby Lindley (English) :Freshman. Rom's twin sister. Ram is the younger of the two. She's a lively and mischievous girl who's usually leads the way for her shy sister. She's a member of the Film Club with Rom. : She is starring as a Senior, a Zombie, a Girl (zombie), Operator Ram and Helper No.2. ;Peashy :Voiced by: Aoi Yūki (Japanese), Sandy Fox (English) :Freshman. She's very energetic and goes a little stir crazy on campus. For some reason, she's terribly fond of Neptune, and loves "Nep's Pudding" since it has Neptune's name in it. :She is starring as one of the Twin Girls. Support Characters The following character are support characters only. They can be used to do special attacks. ;IF :Voiced by: Kana Ueda (Japanese), Kate Higgins (English) :Manages obtained Treasures. ;Compa :Voiced by: Kanako Sakai (Japanese), Cristina Vee (English) :Manages the Shop and Item Development. Antagonists ;HachimaJin :The King of Zombies and the final boss. He is responsible for the zombie virus around Gamicademy. HachimaJin seems to be a unit of two entities: a female one with the name Hachima, and a male one with the name Jin. Music *Opening Theme: Be My☆Zombie by Idol College *Ending Theme: BEFUNYOUANDQN by Idol College A 21-track soundtrack CD was offered as a pre-order bonus for the Japanese releasehttp://www.compileheart.com/blanc/info/?page=preorder. Videos JP PV1= |-| JP PV2= |-| JP PV3= |-| EN PV1= |-| EN PV2= |-| Gameplay Video= |-| Blanc Sample= |-| Neptune Sample= |-| Noire Sample= |-| Vert Sample= |-| Plutia Sample= |-| Peashy Sample= |-| Uzume Sample= |-| Tamsoft Sample= |-| OP= |-| OP Music Video= |-| Trivia *Like mentioned above, this game is largely based on a series a Light Novel where the setting is a high school. However, there are many things different. **The setting has the four CPU based in four different High school, similar to the Gamesona, however in this game they go to the same school. **Any character post-''mk2'' is not in the novels, basically because they were not introduced when the series was written. **Neptune was the main protaganist, not Blanc. This maybe why she is getting second billing this time. Although, Neptune does play the protagonist in their films. *The North American release date was initially supposed to be on April 26th, 2016, but it was delayed to May 10th. **Despite this, the release date on the PlayStation Store was not changed, resulting in the game being purchasable on April 26th. References External links *PlayStation Store (PS Vita version) *Steam Store (PC version) Navigation Category:MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies Category:Spin-off Games Category:Games Category:Media Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Series